User blog:DevinMarston/PE Proposal: Zlatko Andronikov (Detroit: Become Human)
I'm aware he's already categorized as PE, but I'd like to give him a proper vote and official placement in the approved roster. Here's my proposal for Zlatko Andronikov from Detroit: Become Human. Who is He? / What Has He Done? Zlatko is a descendant of a Russian aristocrat family that fled their country during the 1917 revolution, and has been arrested in the past for fraud and embezzlement. He also has a twisted interest in androids, and would trick rogue androids (or "Deviants" as they're called) that come to him for help by bringing them to his basement under the guise of removing their tracker so the authorities won't find them. But in reality, he would use a machine to reset them, erasing their memories and making them obedient to his commands, and would either use them for his experiments, keep them as slaves, or simply sell them off to people. In the game's storyline, the protagonist and Deviant android Kara and a little girl named Alice arrive at Zlatko's home seeking help to find a new home free of android prejudice to live a normal life together. Zlatko agrees to help them, but first tells Kara he needs to remove her tracker so she won't be followed, and he and his android assistant Luther bring Kara down to his basement and strap her to a machine. However, once she's restrained, Zlatko reveals he lied to Kara and plans to reset her and keep her as a slave, mocking her hopes and dreams before taking Alice with him to be locked up and dealt with later. If the player manages to free Kara before she is reset, she will return upstairs to search the house for Alice; optionally finding a room full of Zlatko's disfigured android experiments on the way. Once Kara finds Alice, the two attempt to escape but are spotted by Zlatko, and a chase ensues as they're attacked by Luther while Zlatkov tries to shoot them with his shotgun. Both Kara and Alice make it outside only to be cornered by Zlatko and Luther. But before Zlatko can kill them, Luther breaks free of his programming and becomes a Deviant, and Zlatko looks in shock as he takes his shotgun and holds him at gunpoint. Depending on the player's actions, Zlatko will either be fatally shot by Luther or beaten to death by his vengeful, android creations Kara freed earlier. Heinous Standard Zlatko is easily the most evil and depraved villain in the game. Unlike Amanda (who's programmed to preserve Cyberlife's business interests) Todd Williams (who's anger and abuse stem from losing his family) and Richard Perkins (who's following orders to handle the Deviant threat), Zlatko takes advantage of Deviants coming to him for help in finding a free, peaceful life and experiments on them, enslaves them or sells them purely for his own sadistic pleasure and curiosity. He finds amusement in their dreams of pursuing a life of freedom, and holds no qualms over killing children (as seen when he attempts to kill Alice). Mitigating Factors None. Verdict I think he easily qualifies as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals